Brick Found Blossom
by kidstandout
Summary: my entry for the march 2013 ppghub drabble contest. enjoy! i own nothing


He was the vain, cocky, hot headed leader of his group. He thrives on being the center of attention, whether it is good or bad. He wanted others to know there place, that his desires and aspirations were above theirs. Attachment was considered a weakness to him, so he never shows sympathy or empathy. Why waste time caring for others whose lives would never measure up to his. His elitist bravado was match only by his rage that occasionally escaped him. This superhuman equivalent of megatron is accompanied by the only two people who mattered to him, his brothers. One was a hyperactive psychopath whose need for violence was his only priority, the other a devious smooth talker who often finds himself in over his head. He and his brothers were created for a purpose, to rid the world of their better halves.

She was the mature, humble, level headed leader of her group. She gives others her attention: give her praise and she will stand by you, give her grief and she will stand above you. Her duty is to ensure that everyone had a place, and never put her needs above others. Her love for others is the source of her strength, it fueled her to press on no matter how gloomy things got. A life without caring for others was one without purpose according to her. She is the perfect balance between selfless responsibility and logical progression. Her optimism is complemented by her sisters, one of which donned a sense of comradery that balanced out her aggression, the other wielded pure ideals to overcome her naivety. She and her sisters were born for a reason, to make the world a better place.

It was only natural that these two clashed, but the battles between them were just as mental as they were physical. Despite their conflicting ideologies, their attributes were at a stalemate. It was an endless cycle between these two, the only difference was that she knew what she was fighting for, and he didn't. He was convinced into a role that was an outlet to for his meaningless existence. One day he decides to question one of his "fathers" on his supposed purpose. After a heated argument, it is revealed to him that he was only a means to an end, a tool of destruction for his father to wield. A product of his father's search for revenge for being casted out in exchange for the same girls he was created to destroy. The boy did not know how to come to terms with this. So one day, he and his brothers leave in search of a new purpose.

The years he was away had changed him. He became more methodical, and had learned to keep his cool. But despite these improvements, he grew more cold, cruel and empty. He found nothing that could fill the void, and is unknowingly drifting towards the only thing that could, or the only one.

She hadn't seen him in years, so being face to face with him again only made the meeting that much more tense. She didn't know what to expect from him, so she was always on her toes. Seeing a manifestation of her inner demons walk into her English class was a true shell shock. The very first meeting between them donned a familiar hostility, she questioned his intentions and he flipped her off. Resulting in various shouting matches that could sell out a stadium or 2. So it is only ironic that their grudge matches force them to have more extended contact in the form of detention.

She decides to press on and continue to figure him out. Her constant interrogation was getting her nowhere, so she decided to be civil and force conversation. One way or another this lead to her spilling more about herself than getting to know him. When she mentioned to him times where she was tempted to give in to her selfish desires, it had become apparent to him that they weren't so different. But he didn't let her know this. So the days went on and they had learned to coexist. It was weird at first for them, but what started as a mutual ceasefire between the two had snow balled into something else.

He never had the capacity to commit to a relationship, due to the fact that he never found a girl he actually cared about. So he opted on going to homecoming by himself, despite the protest of the entire female high school population. He had a couple drinks and hanged out with his small circle until someone captured his eyes, her. She sat alone, in a vibrant dress covered in pink. He also spotted her sisters who were happily enjoying the party. Something inside him convinced him to go over there and talk to her.

"Hey"

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Homecoming, duh"

"I know that, just surprised you actually go to these things"

"I could say the same for you"

There was an awkward pause until he breaks the silence.

"So you came alone"

"Yeah, my studies and duties don't exactly give me room for a life. How about you"

"Same story, different reason"

"So…

"You want to get some air"

"Ok I guess"

They talked for a bit more while standing out under the cloudy night time sky. For some unknown reason, he chose to tell her why he left. It was depressing yet comforting to her: it was sad to hear how empty he felt his life was, but it also made her happy to know that in this moment, he needs her or maybe she needs him. So she opens up and says.

"Maybe you already found what you were looking for, you just don't know it yet"

"Maybe I have found her, but haven't accepted it until now"

The light drizzle in the background phases out as the two close the distance between each other. That day, Brick found Blossom.

Fin


End file.
